Dear Diary
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Vala gets an old fashion diary. Daniel/Vala.  Silly Fluff. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary

spacegypsy1

Vala gets an old fashion diary. Daniel/Vala. Silly Fluff. Rated T.

-o0o0o-

CHAPTER ONE

-o0o0o-

I read on the internet that young women used to write, Dear Diary, and the date. Well, I'm going to skip that because in essence I'm just writing to me and I'm just going to say, er, write: Hello Vala!

As you know Dear Diary, or we know, Daniel gave me this lovely leather bound diary as a gift, for no apparent reason. He just dropped it on my desk this morning and mumbled something about 'got this for you'.

Love is really strange. Really it is. I've been in love with Daniel for years. And no matter what you might think, I know he loves me too. He said so. I'll tell you/me about it later, since this has a key so no one can open it - it should be private. Oddly enough, I could pop that lock right off. And why don't people keep things like this under a password in the computer. Actually I asked him that and he rambled on about the traditions of writing. So here I am. Anyway, as I was saying...or writing... he loves me.

Don't scoff. He does. He's different. Odd. Quirky. Strange. Okay, he's just a complete basket case! And don't you think that term...basket case...is a bit weird? But it's what they say here on Earth.

Earth, now that's strange. I mean me being here. Still. Settled and normal and crazy in love with Daniel. I don't suppose it hurts to write that I'm not actually from Earth, because if someone did read this they wouldn't believe that I'm not from Earth.

No one knows. About us. Though I suspect Samantha has her suspicions and Daniel says that Mitchell is dropping hints all the time.

We have to keep it to ourselves. Do you have any idea what it's like to be wanting to...well, you know...be with the one you love in a...physical way...and you are constantly surrounded by people who can't know that you are lovers? Well let me tell you. It's very difficult. Especially for me. Not him. Don't get the wrong idea. Daniel is a fantastic lover. Strong. Oh my god... he's a woman's dream in bed. He loves to... oh, sorry, I shouldn't go there even if this diary does have a key...even my friend Carolyn Lam could pick this lock.

Speaking of Caro... well, she's the last person who can know, because she will blab it to Mitchell! Who do they think they're kidding? Everybody knows they're a couple.

Uh oh...does that mean everybody knows about me and Daniel? Probably not. No worries. We still fight all the time, but the making up...that is when we can get away...is fantastic. Just last week, gods has it been a whole week...anyway, we went to a conference... little does SGC know! We had a love fest conference!

I should tell you, my little diary, about the first time, and the second and all the others. Hmm? Maybe not since if this ever got found and put on the internet... well, we all remember the Paris Hilton debacle!

He was so sweet that first time. I can tell you that. Sweet and sexy and very naughty...I never anticipated that! And he's actually very funny! Who knew I could actually have spectacular sex and half the time be laughing. Sometimes, he's like a standup comic, except he's lying down...well not all the time lying down, there's always the – oh never mind, I'll be all hot and bothered if I recount those!

Look, Diary, I filled up an entire page, well on to page two.

So back to the first time. The 'diary' version. It's been a while. Let me see, I think it was day five (yes, remember...it was daytime...surprise, surprise!), anyway, day five after I returned from Ba'al's extraction. Wow, has it been that long?

We were going for lunch alone, as everyone else had taken some much needed time off. And, Diary, you know how our Daniel is, he had lots of work to do – no play time for Dr. Daniel Jackson. Or at least I thought that then.

Really, Diary, do you think people know? Like we all know about Cam and Carolyn? And of course everyone in the known universe knew about Jack and Sam. I may need to speak to my darling Daniel about that. But not right now. He's crabby today, because he can't quite figure out a certain text. I'll wander down there later and help him. Maybe suggest we go out to dinner. And not come back until tomorrow.

I just have to figure out some way to get him to leave.

Okay, so back to the first time. It was cold but sunny. I remember it was cold and I wore furry knee boots and layers of clothes, I remember because it took forever to get out of them!

We walked downtown, near his apartment, after we ate lunch. He was quiet. Hands in his pockets and just walking along beside me like a lump. I tried to start several conversations, but got no where. Finally he asked me did I mind going up to his place (we happened to have stopped right in front of it) he said he wanted to talk to me.

Ha! Had I known then what I know now I would have paid more attention in the past when he said he wanted to 'talk' to me.

He made us coffee. Not very exciting, I know. I couldn't fathom what he wanted to talk to me about. I mean, really, if he was mad he would have been yelling. But he was very quiet.

When he sat on the couch he patted the seat right beside him and I sat down, picked up my coffee, sipped it and stared at him over the rim. I remember ever minute of that day.

Daniel took the cup from my hands and then took my hands in his...those blue eyes – I will never forget those blue eyes looking at me that way. Then he spoke... "Vala," he said very seriously, and then he stumbled over his words for a moment. You know how he is! But finally, he said it straight out.

He said, "Vala, I really missed you while you were gone."

That's not all of it, Diary, but I'm hungry. I'm going to get something to eat. Be back soon. Hugs, me.

~TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary

spacegypsy1

Chapter Two

Warning! Rating VERY 'T' or possibly a bit of 'M'

-o0o0o-

Hello, Diary, I'm back. On page three. I didn't know I had so many words to write. I had a nice lunch in the commissary, Caro was there and so were Mitchell and Muscles, but I told them I had lots to do so I just ate and hurried back. I like this writing stuff, and now I think I understand why Daniel is always scribbling away in his journals.

So where was I...I'll go back and read. Okay, now I remember - I was writing about the first time.

We were on his couch. He said he missed me. Then, hold on to your bindings...then he said, he wanted to know if I was serious about him. I squeaked! Literally, out loud, and jumped off the couch.

The poor darling looked so bemused, and a bit sad. That's a look I will never, ever forget. I rushed right into my usual lengthy, blathering. I couldn't talk fast enough to convince him that I'd been very serious for a while and that I thought he just didn't like me...in that way. A serious way. Then, I got sort of turned all inside out, because I wondered if he was talking about me being serious about him...you know feelings or just serious in general. So I tried to back track, then I got very upset. I hate to put this down here, because, well you know I try not to be vulnerable and all that. But I think there may have been a few tears involve.

Then – well, Diary, I have to stop writing a second – okay, I can do it now. Then, Daniel stood up and he wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me close. It wasn't quick. He was moving very slow, like he wasn't sure what to do.

I can't quite explain part of this. His smell. It could make any woman swoon. His chest. Dear gods! It's like a … a … it's so... so... so hard and soft, strong and giving, you know how his shirts fit. And those arms! Talk about sexy! And his neck. How long had I wanted to kiss his neck?

I just melted right into him. He called my name and I looked up. And as all true or false gods as my witnesses the man lowered his head, brought those lips of his to mine and just hovered. Breathing. Nipping. Tasting. Teasing. For-ev-er!

It was as if he was hooked up to some Naquadah power source – the heat he put out. My blood was bubbling inside. My heart was about to explode. My legs no longer could support me. And then, he really kissed me. How do you put down on paper the feel of something like that? His mouth so in control of mine. His tongue driving me crazy. His teeth biting. Lips about to suck the life right out of me. He took my head in his hands...just writing this makes me hot! And then I think something weird happened, because my neck was like putty and Daniel moved my head in the directions he needed as he kissed me, hard. With such passion I truly thought I would die in splendor. I could have stayed like that forever. And it was full of love. I could feel it. I swear I knew right then and there how he felt.

And he still does that to me. After all this time.

Dairy, we are near the end of another page, I think I'll stop now and go visit him. Just say hello, darling. And sit quietly and watch him. I won't bother him, he's so busy today and I'm so happy remembering this. I just want to see a little smile from him. And of course I need to calm my racing heart. Then I'll be back.

-o0o0o-

Hello, me again. We are up to page four! Yes, new pen. Purple. I had left it on Daniel's desk last night. He asked if I'd written in my diary and what page I was on. He smiled and then ducked his head and went back to work. So I just sat quietly and watch him.

As I was leaving he did ask us ...you - my Diary and me – myself... to dinner and to pack a bag because he signed us out for the evening. See, he can be very sweet. But confusing. He said when I get to page six he'd see me. It's much too early for dinner, so I'm not sure what he meant. I just grinned and waved and left.

I didn't tell him I was recounting our first real kiss. Or anything else I'm writing. He didn't ask.

It's very cozy here in my room, sitting on the bed, and writing. Relaxing even. Though I should confess I have some work piling up. I was supposed to run some things through Sam's computer in her old lab. I talked Bill Lee into doing those, since Daniel asked me to dinner and they have to be checked on all night.

Let's see, we were kissing that first time, on his couch, in his living room. Actually, we were making love with our mouths. I kept trying not to blurt out 'Daniel I love you' every time we took a breath. But I do remember it slipped out at least twice. Both times he kissed me harder, longer. I love the way he kisses. I hate to admit, especially in writing, but I've kissed a lot of men. No one compares!

We had already taken our jackets off. Daniel had on a blue plaid shirt and a T-shirt under it which I managed to relieve him of. All those years as a thief still come in handy! But I had on a sweater, a blouse, a long sleeve warm undie shirt and a chemise. It felt like weeks before he got all of that off of me! And the sigh he let out once he accomplished that, it was, well, like he'd just won that big prize thingie, Nobells, or Puzzler or something like that.

He certainly conveyed he liked what he was looking at...it made me wonko!

He was wearing those thigh hugging jeans of his... you know the ones. I wasn't concerned about the fact he still had them on. He looked damned sexy with them riding low and him without a shirt.

He had me on my back on the couch trying to get my boots off. That's the first time he laughed. It was a happy, playful sound and I have learned to love that like nothing else in the world.

But the boots finally came off. Then the jeans. My long warm undie bottoms and finally! Finally! the panties. That took him as long as the rest. I think he did it on purpose, knowing I was dying!

Look, Diary! We are almost at page five. It is nowhere near dinner time. He's so silly sometimes. Why in the world did he think I'd take all day to get to page six!

Anyway, there we were. Me totally naked on his couch and him standing there in THOSE jeans. I tried to get to the waist band, but he kept pushing me back down.

It was like nothing I have ever experienced. Watching Daniel remove those jeans. I think I could have possibly lost consciousness from lack of breathing.

I do know I died about ten times that afternoon. The first time he touched me. The first time... the very first time he came to me. I died. Right then and there. He's such a powerful lover. He can be so tender he makes you cry and so rough he makes you scream.

Okay, I need to stop now. I think I need to go visit again, see if I can talk him into leaving early. He has no idea what I am writing so I'm not sure how he guessed I'd be back by page six. We haven't even turned the page to five. We'll just write a sentence on it so I can say I got to...

Oh Diary! Do you see what is written on page six? All flourished and large? Oh! Damn, I just dropped tears on here. I can barely write, I'm shaking and damn it, I'm crying.

Right there...see? On the next page, written with my purple pen! It says: _Vala, will you marry me... I love you, Daniel. _

~TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary

spacegypsy1

Chapter Three

-o0o0o-

Dear Diary, Daniel broke his arm. Maybe not arm, I think it could be his wrist or thumb or something like that. Well, yes, of course it was my fault, silly.

How you ask? By page five I was planning on visiting Daniel and then I saw the proposal on page six. You see, after reading the marriage proposal...lovingly written just a page back, and done with my purple pen, I jumped up from the bed. Remember, Diary?

At that exact moment Daniel opened my door. I think he couldn't wait to see me...that's so sweet. I tossed you, Dear Diary, across the room in one direction and the pen in the other and then like a rocket I took off and leapt into Daniel's arms. There may have possibly been some squealing. From me, not Daniel.

I'm quite good at leaping, however, in my excitement I didn't get as much momentum as needed, causing me to land a bit wonko to the side. I sort of knocked him askew...or down on the floor to be more precise. We landed - me on top, him on bottom - half in and half out of my room.

Funny thing was...well not so funny, but maybe a little funny, was that when I propelled myself into him, he tried to kiss me, and that, I think, made him lose his balance. Soooo, he tried to break our fall but broke or dislocated his arm, er, thumb instead!

And to make matters worse, Mitchell saw the whole thing! And now Daniel's in the infirmary, and here I sit watching him scowl at me, then at Carolyn while she puts a cast on the hand/thumb/wrist, and then at Mitchell who keeps insisting on an explanation.

How are we going to actually get married if we can't even tell anyone we've been dating?

Mitchell just asked me, "what the hell are you writin', princess?" I left the g off because when he's in a tizzy, my CO goes way deep south in his accent. So, Diary, I'm closing you for now.

-o0o-

Good morning, Dear Diary! It's me again, another day. I suppose I should date these pages, but of course I won't. Here's the scoop for this morning...at Daniel's place. I snuggled back in Daniel's bed, to write and discuss some things with you as promised. I'm all clean and refreshed. Of course I had to help my darling with his shower this morning, as he has that little cast like apparatus on his hand to keep his cute thumb from moving around. I had to scrub him. Everywhere.

And that, of course, turned him on, and then all those suds all over him turned me on and the suds he lathered all over me sort of mingled and added to a mutual turned on-ness...well you understand Diary, don't you? I can't detail it here, because, we both know I need not light that fuse again since he's determined to work this morning and if I get all worked up myself and go seduce him, well, he's bound to get all discombobulated...not to mention annoyed.

Besides, I find 'talking' to you helps me figure things out. I also suspect that Daniel Darling Jackson knew that...that I would let go of some of my true feelings here without having to be suddenly vulnerable to the world. I can take my time releasing all my baggage, as he calls it which I don't understand at all.

I'm so in love I'm scared to death. And things are going so well, it's almost creepy. Before we left the infirmary yesterday, Mitchell actually suggested I drive Daniel home and get him settled in. Then he, Mitchell, said to keep an eye on him, Daniel, and he, Mitchell, would see me, Vala, in a day or so...see, Diary, quite mysterious. If we had been on some P numbered planet I would be worried about alien influence. I'm an alien, but have absolutely nothing to do with this other than being me and Daniel being mine!

Last night I fixed dinner. Well, let's be honest, I unpacked it and put it on plates and set the table and opened the wine, poured it, lit the candles...stuff like that. We ate quietly, neither discussing the proposal. Me being too afraid and I could tell by the little lines around Daniel's mouth he was in pain. I asked him if it hurt and he shrugged and said, "a little."

I cleaned up too, with Daniel's help. It was pleasant working together without arguing, or teasing, or being grouchy (Daniel) or being annoying (Me/Vala). Then we snuggled on the couch and watched TV. Daniel fell asleep. I sat up and began flipping channels and that lasted for about an hour.

When I first came to Earth, Diary, I thought that was what TV was. Flipping from channel to channel. I found it oddly entertaining until Muscles showed me how to really watch something. I admit I was a bit disappointed that it was not considered normal to just flip.

Anyway, it was late and I turned off the TV and sat there, with complete silence around me, and contemplated this: What do I do now? Wake him? Cover him? What if he no longer wants to marry me because I broke his thumb?

Okay so that last one is a bit absurd! But I did think on that for a while sitting there in the dark last night.

You know, well, I'm about to confess – and I am going to start locking you in some fireproof safe with a hard to decipher combination code – but I confess that I've only been married once. Yes, to Tomin. I married Tomin to save my life. I became very fond of him, and loved him even, in a nice sort of way...but...many nights in his arms I thought only of Daniel.

Other than Tomin anyone I mentioned as a past husband was all hoopla, lies, deceit, etcetera. You know, the things I am... no, the things I was good at in my other life.

And while I have used a bit of the female guile in stickie situations, and had the occasional short term love affair... there have not been THAT many men used and abused by that once notorious and now defunct pirate/con artist/thief/master...oh never mind.

I had this ingenious Goa'uld device, Ancient device stollen by the Goa'uld actually, which in conjunction with the hand device rendered the victim senseless and implanted pre-programed memories... so, they actually thought we'd had wild sex. I loved that device, now lost forever. And I have never seen another one since.

I keep getting off topic don't I, Diary? So here's what happened next, before I could think further, sitting there feeling lonely, and remember Diary, this was last night... his words, rough with sleepiness, reached me. "You haven't answered my question." My Daniel said.

I need a break before I tell you the rest, my Dear Diary. I have to check on my patient, who is grouchy because he can't write or type fast. And he's grumbling from down the hall asking if I plan on sleeping all day? "I'm writing in my diary, darling." I just yelled back. See you, Dear Diary...later.

-o0o-

It's late, Dear Diary. Very late. Not much else to report for today. Though my morning was spectacular, the day went no where from there. We had a conference call with Mitchell about Daniel's thumb and a planned mission next week that has been scrubbed until Daniel is released. I had three reports that were due a week ago, so I had to finish and send those. Daniel is getting the hang of typing and writing without the use of his thumb, making him tunnel vision once again on some work and I had to go over some things with Bill on the phone about the simulations running in Sam's lab.

Daniel's sleeping now, and I'm sitting curled up in a chair by the lamp. My eyes lift now and then to watch him sleep there in 'our' bed relaxed and peaceful.

Let's see, I was supposed to recount the question/answer bit from last night after an hour of flipping channels. So here goes:

He startled me, his voice deep with that sexy, sleepy bit he does as previously reported... and he said the thing about me having not answered his question and then he held his arm out and said, "come here," and pushed himself up straighter on the couch, beckoning me close to his warm body. I think it took me some time to scoot back over to him and then I ducked my head, nearly burying my nose under his arm and answered.

"What was that?" he asked, and I sunk deeper into him, my face completely obscured from view. His casted hand dug my face out, and lifted it up. That bright moon last night cut a beam right across us, illuminating my face. I couldn't escape his tender regard. I couldn't hide the tears I was frantically batting out of my eyes.

"Vala, sweetheart, was that a 'yes' I heard?" He asked me when I couldn't make myself talk. But this time his mouth hoovered over mine.

"Yes," I whispered on a breath that I forced past that concrete lump at the bottom of my throat. "Yes," croaked out a second time as it hopped past the titanium plate in the middle of my throat. And, "Yes," flew from my mouth into his as he sealed our lips together.

After that, Diary...and sorry for not writing anything in the last ten or so minutes, I was sitting here reading this over and over and over, with great sighs and smiles. I just love you Diary, you and the words we share.

Anyway, after that, we did quite a bit of kissing and fondling and things like that and we confessed our love again and again. And we vowed to never part, not even in death. And I repeated that in Goa'uld...which of course my darling speaks and understands, "Pal tiem shree tal ma." I vowed. He smiled lovingly, and repeated the vow in Tau'ri. "Our love does not end in death."

Then he began to get quite frisky, and at one point he winced in pain and raised his hand up. And I winced in sympathy. "Darling," I groaned, "maybe we should wait until your hand is better."

My comedic lover, oh, wait, that would be my comedic fiance who I cannot tell anyone about, responded without thinking... "Vala, my thumb's in a cast not my..."

I burst out laughing before he could finish! He scooped me up in his arms, laughing hardily, carried me down the hall, and dumped me in our bed.

Needless to say...er...write, Dear Diary, that was followed by a romp in the sheets with much laughter and fun, and my darling was quite the naughty boy! I had wondered, and I actually said this out loud to him last night..."Where are my handcuffs when I need them?" He laughed and mumbled something about neck ties.

Oh, wait, I forgot to write about the ring.

~TBC -A/N: Sorry it's late! Been to Dragon*Con gazing with mouth agape and eyes glassed over at Shanks...


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary

spacegypsy1

Chapter Four

-o0o0o-

It's very quiet. And comfy. So I will jot down a bit before...I forgot to tell you about the ring, Dear Diary! Yes, yes, yes... it's been a while. Things sort of blew up and I've been busy and gone. And by blew up I mean literally, things blew up all around us.

Daniel of course was not invited on our little unexpected off-world party, he being 'grounded' due to that pretty blue cast he wore...that matched his eyes. I left you here with Daniel, safe under his bed with my giraffe, since I knew things might get bad. And I knew - or suspected - he probably never looks under his bed. And I thought that the mission might be long and boring or short and deadly. Funny thing, Diary, it was long and near-deadly. Luckily that really odd and comforting SG-1 luck held out all those long days I was gone.

I hadn't been back at the SGC but an hour when I went to retrieve you and our BFF, The Giraffe, as I call it, from Daniel's quarters. You know, after all the time it takes to do the whole after mission exam, etc, etc, and then plan on when I would have some time alone with my Daniel.

I was on my knees, arm stretched out into the dusty underside of his bed, after I'd broken in...well...not actually, since after all these years I have fashioned my own key card to his door. Daniel had lots of fun new toys, brought back from our mission, to play with - so I felt assured he'd be in his office for hours!

I did miss him. So very much, and there were times I wondered if I would ever see him again. We came back all in one piece, though, with a cache of Dr. Daniel Jackson Toys, as Mitchell calls them, and having won the day from some creepy wanna be bad guys. And one girl. One bad girl. When she tired to kill me...and almost succeeded, Mitchell socked her right in her face! (But we won't tell Daniel about the me almost being dead part.)

When he met us at the end of the ramp on our return...well, he smiled, and nodded at everyone, but his big blues stayed on me for a while, and those orbs conveyed many things...mostly that he had worried, he was exceptionally happy to see me, and, I fear, he was not about to let me out of his sight again. Hmmm, I'm not sure what kind of 'good' thing that is. But I can deal.

We kind of grinned at each other, raised our shoulders in synchronicity, and walked out of the Gateroom, side by side. We whispered lots of things, intimate and lovey, dovey, things and he did some pretend scowling now and then just in case someone was watching us closely. We made our plan to leave under the pretense of dinner and head to his place when we could, probably, he said, late in the evening.

He left me in the infirmary and headed off to his office. And after chasing him down to steal a quick kiss in a nice dark corner, I dashed off to get to you. After Daniel, and The Giraffe, I missed you most.

Anyway, I didn't hear him come in, so I couldn't look innocent. I forgot to lock his door again once I broke in...er...got in. There I was, six up in the air, chest flat on the floor and digging for you, Dear Diary, and The Giraffe.

Knowing Daniel as we do, it was surprising he didn't clear his throat, or something like that. He just snuck up behind me and whispered, "Waiting for me?"

"Haha," I said. Then I kept looking and couldn't find a thing. I heard him mumble something as he knelt behind me, and lifted me up by running his hands under my arms. That's when I noticed the cast was gone. So there I was, pulled back against him, and my knees were killing me. "I missed you." He breathed out, those wet lips nipping on my neck. "And what you are looking for isn't under there. I locked them in the cabinet over there."

I gasped. It could have been surprise at his finding them, or the fact that one of his hands had just taken a very intimate hold of one of my breasts. "I'm saying we get out of here, soon, and go home, Vala. You had me worried..." So who could refuse that? I just sighed, nodded in agreement and stayed right where I was for a while to enjoy the...foreplay.

Oh, the ring. Right here, see, shiny, isn't it? My darling Daniel gave it to me at his house that night when he asked me to answer the question, and I did later, and a bit later is when he whipped out that box, popped it open, grinned and then dropped his head down, like he always does.

He was very nervous about the entire thing, so therefore, Dear Diary... as you can imagine... he was absolutely adorable! So, it's very lovely and twinkly and I can't wear it on my finger and it has to dangle like a rock on a chain around my neck. Guh!

I wore it hidden under my shirt off world and luckily it didn't crack when one of those hidden little bombs blew me across the area, and into the pile of Mitchell, Teal'c and Lambert...the SG-5 guy who went with us 'cause Daniel's hand was still in that lovely blue cast. I did however get a scrapie sort of indentation in the shape of a diamond right in the center of my chest!

It's late, Daniel is gripping about the light being on, and let me tell you this, just moments ago he would not let me turn it off... if you get my drift...so see you tomorrow!

-o0o-

Good morning, Dear Diary, I once again wake up and I find myself naked...in Daniel's bed. Tonight...which is a mere twelve hours away... is team movie night and Daniel is the host. So, we have things to do, but really, who would want to get out of a bed with Daniel Jackson – also naked – in it? Even one snoring softly, mumbling in some strange language, and spread out taking up all the space.

Why can't I tell the world, Diary! I'm so happy and no one knows it. Well, except of course Daniel!

-o0o-

Just a quick note! I have so much to do. Yes, I have a new pen, this one is a lovely blue like my Daniel's eyes. Anyway...Sam is coming tonight! She arrived in orbit sometime this morning, and Carolyn is also coming. So we will have a real party...except I think Muscles is still on Dakara...so he might not be here.

Before he left, Muscles said the oddest thing. In his deepest voice he smiled, nodded and started up the ramp, then turned and said...'I am happy for you, ValaMalDoran' then he plopped into the puddle. How odd is that? You don't think he knows do you?

Gotta go, lots to do, I have managed to add to the jumbled mess of Daniel's apartment with my own books and magazines and some shopping. I also have to move all my stuff into the guest room in order to fool our friends as if I am not sleeping with Daniel.

And I have to go to the grocery store with Daniel and the movie place. Tau'ri life can be quite wonko... I truly have never experienced the phenomena of so many grocery stores and so much food. Or the number of wonderful clothing and shoe stores...and let's not forget purses, hair brushes, curlers, lipstick and such.

I'm not as shallow as people might think just because I enjoy the odd purchase here and there. Sam explained it well. With our daily lives under so much stress and gloom and doom, we need to participate in the real world. I like that. And she told me all men have that aversion to women shopping. They buy car parts, huge TVs or in my Daniel's case, archeology stuff, and language stuff, and books and coffee, lots and lots of coffee.

-o0o-

It's hard to recount here on paper what our team nights are like. Everyone laughs and teases and torments each other. Funny part is, Mitchell always teases me about chasing after Daniel. Insinuating that I'm 'hot' for Daniel and he (Daniel) is immune to my charms. Haha on Mitchell! Little does he know.

Before they got here I tried to tell Daniel about my past...with men...as in not really many, and here is what he said...gods, I love this man. "Vala," my Daniel whispered against my ear, his thumb on my cheek. "How 'bout we save that for after our wedding night? 'kay?"

I practically turned into a slimy pile of goo right there at his feet. Well, anyway, Sam, Carolyn, and Mitchell showed up about then, and right after that we got a big surprise when Jack showed up. I haven't told you about him, Dear Diary, but really, I don't have enough pages and ink.

The night got very silly, what with Jack and Daniel bantering back and forth. Whenever Daniel wasn't looking, Jack would grin at me with a knowing look. I swear, Diary, he knows something.

Sam gets giddy on her wine, nothing new there, two glasses and she's off to giggling at anything said. Mitchell tells funny stories about his grandmother, and I never get tired of hearing them. Carolyn has this knack for playing the hostess wherever she is, but with a cheeky twist, and lots of funny jabs at everyone... who knew!

So at the end of the night, or more correctly at the beginning of the next day, the party breaks up, slowly. Then funny man Jack offers to give me a ride back to the base. "Oh." I said, and then tried to avoid an answer. When he wouldn't drop it, I finally had to say okay and was walking off to get my stuff.

Diary, the most wonderful thing happened. Daniel grabbed my wrist as I walked past him, and pulled me into his lap. I was shocked and blinked at him unsure of what he was up to.

"Don't bother, Jack." My Daniel says. Sam giggled, Mitchell scoffed and Carolyn did this cute little laugh, that seemed to echo around.

Me, I sort of squeaked, and confused, I sat there on Daniel's lap, looking around at everyone who stared.

"Princess," My CO drawls, "it aint' like most of us," and Mitchell grinned over at Jack, "don't know what's goin' on. It's just that we've always thought of Jackson as...well...the marryin' kind."

At which point, Jack says, "As opposed to the sneaking around kind?"

Then some weird 'Um hum' hummed out of me, and my head started bobbing up and down so fast my brains felt scrambled.

Rather expectantly, that darling archeologist that I so love, says quite loud and firmly..."I am."

Now, I don't know if this is true, but I swear I think I heard a gasp out of Jack. I know Mitchell sort of mumbled some kind of 'huh?' and took a step forward before taking two steps back. Carolyn opened her mouth and just stood there. And Sam snorted, very unladylike.

And so everyone ended up staying and talking, me on Daniel's lap most of the time, him smiling very happily. And as the sun rose, Daniel pulled the chain from around my neck, removed the ring and slipped it on my finger right there in front of everyone!

-o0o-

I am writing very small and in the margins as there are no more pages and I needed to jot this down here. I know it's been a month...but this must be written here with this lovely new neon pink pen. Then I will lock you away in a safe place, along with this tiara, and these pretty flowers.

My Daniel and I were married an hour ago.

~End – All the Diary pages are full.


End file.
